


Nothing to lose

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [23]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Multi, like hinted at, past aisha/rocky/adam, this is like the sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Holidays are a time of tradition. Though those traditions are prone to being fractured.





	

**Day 23 - Tradition**

 

 **_Tradition_ ** **, (Noun), The body of customs, thoughts, practices, etc., belonging to a particular country, people, family, or institution over a relatively long period.**

Holiday traditions take on a different meaning when you don’t celebrate Christmas. So every year since he can remember, the Park family tradition was to walk to the Korean Garden in the park, and light a lantern and wish Stone Canyon, and subsequently Angel Grove a merry and peaceful holiday season (ironically more pertinent than ever once the monster attacks started). Adam’s parents invited Rocky and Aisha once the trio became friends, happy that there otherwise socially awkward only child had friends who appeared lifelong. It was a tradition that Adam never begrudged, one that he truly enjoyed. The other two learnt to love it too, and the rare smile that adorned Adam’s face when they made the trip.

Tradition can be damaged though, it is not impenetrable. And finally, in the 16th year of his life, and the 16th year of this tradition. It is fractured. Aisha is gone, living a different life in Africa. This throws Adam, throws Rocky too. The idea of doing this without the girl who was never afraid to skin her knees, or kick someone’s ass, all while in a little yellow sundress, braids flying everywhere, was just plain disconcerting.

Rocky suggested that maybe they invite Tanya, but Adam knew that even though Tanya’s smile was sunshine, she would never be quite as warm as Aisha. What hurts the most is that their families don’t even recall Aisha, she is just a face in pictures now, a name they can never quite remember, a face the mysterious ways of the Morphin Grid prevent them from ever identifying properly. So, when Rocky turns up at the Park house on the night of the 23rd, the same time he has done for all the years prior, the boys try to hide the pain on their faces, at the emptiness only they feel.

At the pagoda, once Adam has lit the lantern and stepped back to watch the shadows cast by the circular object dance on the ground, he doesn’t complain when Rocky’s hand finds his. They will adjust to the tradition. Adjust the wish, to hope that Aisha was doing well. The spark they both feel in the Morphin Grid tells them she is.

_“That’s the way it is love, Together yet still we’re on our own. But nobody can us how to build, our house of seven swords”_

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to Lose is an Operation Overdrive episode I think.  
> End Lyrics are from Vanessa Carltons House of Seven Swords. I just felt they encapsulated what I was trying to say, and the meaning behind the song was relative to the drabble. (That got wierdly passionate)  
> One more Adam/Rocky to go, and that one gets even sader. I'm sorry.


End file.
